It is known to construct a spill container in the form of a drainage pan provided with means at the base thereof for supporting a leak susceptible fluid container. It is known to provide such drainage pan with means to drain fluid from the pan into a receptacle or drainage facility. For example, it is known to construct the pan having a downwardly sloping bottom wall leading to a drainage spout to provide passive drainage into a drainage facility under the influence of gravity without human intervention such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,360 issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to Baird. Other known drainage means include a spigot and a manually operable suction pump operatively attached to the drainage pan such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,360 issued on Sept. 5, 1989 to Kim.
These prior art spill containers are not well suited for containing accidental leaks that might go unnoticed for an extended period of time, where the leaked fluid volume might exceed the volume of the drainage pan, and particularly more severe leaks where the leak rate exceeds the rate of drainage into the drainage facility. In Baird where human intervention is not required to prevent spillover from the drainage pan, the spill container is designed to be used in conjunction with an accessible drainage facility.